Chatroom Force
by Dare-deviless
Summary: The Power Rangers now have their own website to discuss battles, problems, gossip and general randomness. Starts with Ninja Storm discovering and may continue. Uses Kaylee from Lily Hanson and Always have a Little Faith.
1. A legacy is discovered

**A/n: OK, this is in chat room form so if you don't understand what is being said at times then:**

**Look it up**

**Ask a teenager or other able chatroomers**

**How the hell do you talk on MSN?**

**A/n: I have my own rights over what I call the Rangers online, and if you don't like it, don't read the story. I haven't time for flamers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers (but I will one day, along with the rest of the TV/movie/book businesses!)**

**Disclaimer: It is also to be noted that the character Kaylee Hanson, is also not of my creation, but of Lily Hanson's and Always Have a Little Faith, and I strongly recommend reading their works. (There, now you can't sue me! *laughs*)**

**And to make sure that you're happy with it, this is dedicated to the aforementioned people so they don't have a reason to sue me for being sassy!**

**On with Chatroom Rangers!**

* * *

The new ranger was sitting in their brightly, single coloured room, playing with their morpher. It was so bloody awesome. Who knew Cam was such a genius?

Fiddling with one of the buttons, the Ranger's laptop suddenly blinked on screen and a website came up.

Getting off their bed and making their way over to the desk, they saw the address as **(A/n: Which as far as I know, isn't a real website. Tell me otherwise in a review.)**

* * *

Welcome to Power Chat Force, the site purely for Power Rangers.

Please sign in, or register.

_Selected Register_

Username: XXX

Password: 5t0rm$har9erz

E-mail: **colourelement**

Ranger Team: Ninja Storm

Colour: Not telling yet**(A/n: This is not what the Ranger put. If I give the colour, then it blows the whole idea of who is writing this.)**

Press enter to start profile, or edit to change your data.

_Selected Enter_

Thank you. We now welcome you to PR-chat. Enjoy your time.

!!!POWER-UP!!!

* * *

Welcome XXX, you have 1 message, 1 is new.

Opened Inbox

Welcome XXX, to the site purely for Ranger teams and trusted friends.

Yonks back, a ranger decided that we needed an outlet to release energy. Particularly frustration at not being allowed to tell anyone and in the case of many boys, a chance to flash their ever-growing egos. LOL!

So tell all your team get them on here and enjoy the site, all the while basking in- how J puts it- the "ever omniscient glow of the Original Power Ranger of Red".

Take that as you wish.

Sab-T

The ranger read all this with growing enthusiasm. A Ranger chat site! The guys had to know about this. They quickly opened their MSN inbox and send the link to his two friends. They paused, then sent the same thing again but with a note at the bottom asking for them to tell Cam.

Looking at their clock, they saw it was already 12.38 am.

Crawling into bed, for the day's monster had been a pain to say the least, the ranger curled up and was asleep before the clock even hit 12.39.

* * *

**That is the start. I know that it is short, but that's the point.**

**Anyone who wants me to include them can put fill it in and I will find a place for you somewhere. Include a quote you want added and I'll include the ones I think really rock. The profile is actually of a Ninja Storm Ranger (my favourite team) as that's where it started with the Kaylee Series. Cookies to those who guess which profile I'm doing. Think of the characters and the answer should become clear.**

**If I manage to continue this past Dino Thunder, then it means that all you wonderful people reading this have reviewed this marvel of work.**

**If not, then it means I annoyed certain people and am now lying 6 feet under…oh well!**

**REVIEW!**

**POWER OF GAB, POWER UP!**


	2. To be sane or insane

PRCF2

**I know, I know I haven't done any updating period and I could enter a long, long, LONG explaination as to why but to be honest, I don't think many of you actually care. So I'm just going to cover some important bases then showing the story.**

**All of you guessed correctly it was Dustin. Though some tried to be sneaky by suggesting two people…won't say anything more on that.**

**But otherwise, here are your cookies! *throws cookies to those who reviewed with an answer***

**It is important for you to be aware that only very good reviewers will get a say in anything that happens. If they applaud my efforts or give good reasons as to why they didn't, then they will be allowed to contribute quotes and other such activities to include in this fic.**

**I know I said Kaylee would be involved in this after special permission from creator Lily Hanson so I'm going to get my arse in gear and put her in. Hopefully this is read before Lily forgets about it.**

**Disclaimer: Power Rangers are a branded organization that I unfortunately do not run (yet).**

**Disclaimer: Any quotes given by you lovely people do get their recognition. There's one in here now. **

* * *

Dustin had been going on about this and it was getting rather annoying. Of course, Cam had checked it out. It seemed fine and the stories did fit, but he felt that he should have been the one to discover this. Dustin clearly needed to learn to keep his fingers to himself.

"_But you're the one who got an account. You didn't have to, but you still did. You're not a ranger, you only know about this as you created the morphers in the first place. You've only yourself to blame for foolishly reading those comics Dustin once left." _He thought to himself.

Sighing, he logged onto the website, thinking that maybe there were other non-rangers that could maybe give him tips on not pulling his hair out in frustration. Shane had been a nightmare and his ego didn't appear to want to go down at any point.

_Welcome to __, the site purely for Power Rangers._ Cam sniggered at this.

_Please sign in, or register._

Selected Login

**Username:** **-.-. .- -**

**Password:** Morphers and mayhem are inseparable companions**(Thank you, Author 'N' Dreamer)**

Selected Enter

_Welcome __-.-. .- -,__ you have __1 message__, 0 is new._

Selected Chatroom

_Please select which chatroom you would like to join:_

_MMPR rules!_

_T. Oliver's hair!_

_Villains and Heroes_

_Rules_

_Falcon4Crane_

_Games_

_Jumping all over the Universe_

_A.S.A.R_

_Additional Rangers_

_Cute Couples_

_Awards & Punishments- moderators only_

_Welcome New Rangers_

_Forever Red_

_Kim's got a CRUSH!_

_History lessons_

_Wild Force!_

_True Blue_

_Jason, the most awesomest ranger ever_

_Team-ups_

_Archive_

_369 random_

_Zord fight_

_Jason, the most ridiculous ranger ever_

_Morph call ratings_

_Team ratings_

_Techno words_

Selected Welcome New Rangers

Last updated 04/13/03 **(I know most of you reading this will be American, but I hate mixing the date around)**

Red4ever: Welcome Ranger,

To date their have been 10 teams and now you have come to completely muck up the numbers.

BaB: Jason, be nice to the new members. We need them to keep defeating evil. Without them-

Red4ever: Yes, I know, the world will go kaplooey!

BaB: Not exactly Shakespeare, but if that's the best I can get out of you I'm logging you off.

Red4ever: You can't. So :P

Prince Frog: Now you done it. Goodbye J.

BaB: *Nods* Indeed. Initiate Shutdown Procedure E-58.

**Red4ever has been disconnected.**

Prince Frog: Have I ever mentioned how I love you locking Jase out.

BaB: Everytime I do so and you're in fear of me doing the same to you, yes. To the current reader: ever so sorry, Jason forgets I have moderating rights and he doesn't. He'll be back on in a half hour, but hopefully off in awesomest ranger.

Prince Frog: Best hurry telling them then.

BaB: Oh yes, every team has always had its challenges. Whether with the weekly monster, secret identity keeping or trouble within your own camp.

Prince Frog: Jason is our pain.

BaB: Is that necessary? *shoots evils*

Prince Frog: No, no. I just wanted to-erm-relay our-erm-you know…experiences?

BaB: You can stay…for now.

Prince Frog: YAY! *starts doing conga*

BaB: Leave him. If you are a Ranger and want to immerse yourself in history, go to history, compare weapons, zords, and egos! If an ally, then I suggest A.S.A.R, which stands for Allies Sanctuary Against Rangers. In there, you will find other non-rangers to discuss with along with some **sensible,** can't emphasise enough, rangers who understand. There are many chatrooms and the list shown on the homepage are only the most recently edited.

Prince Frog: Or you can edit your profile to look pretty!

BaB: Did you go near sugar?

Prince Frog: No…

BaB: *just looks*

Prince Frog: YES!

BaB: Thought so. Initiate Punishment 32.

Prince Frog: NNNNoooooooooooo!

**Prince Frog has left the chat room.**

BaB: I love Billy for this. PF will have the most "pleasant" surprise when he gets back on. So off you go. You can't add anything in here except you ranger team to the bottom of the list to show at least 1 person has common sense. It lacks a little.

**BaB has left the chat room.**

**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers- and then we went Ninja!**

Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers

_Power Rangers: Zeo_

Turbo

_**PR in Space**_

LOST GALAXY

_Lightspeed Rescue_

_**Time Force**_

**Wild force**

Ninja Storm

Cam couldn't believe it. There it was in black or white-or green and black as that's what he set his profile to- a place of sanctuary!

But were these people going to fawn over them, or would they understand like him how painfully annoying they could be?

Return to Menu

Selected A.S.A.R

BaB: Welcome to A.S.A.R, the sanity within the INSANITY. All non-rangers automatically have access to here and rangers need permission of at least 2 moderators and 3 of the non-rangers within here. They will need to prove their sense and sensibility, a feature generally lacking in certain colours so generally yellow, pink and blue rangers are the only ones to really get accepted, but we get the occassional additional colour, like white.

Princess Shayla: But surely it musn't matter. All are working to help rid the world of evil.

BaB: Have you seen how evil Zack can be!

Alpha 5: Indeed and now my T-37 Expratiot has never been the same since.

Princess Shayla: I'm sure he didn't mean it. He just...an active human being.

BaB: WHAT!

Alpha 5: AIYEE! AIYEE! AIYEE!

Ntiger: Princess Shayla, please think about what you are saying. This chatroom is to escape those antics.

Princess Shayla: It is really you Alyssa who needs to learn. But if you are going to be like that then I'll go where I'm wanted.

**Princess Shayla has left the chatroom.**

BaB: She really needs to learn that not everyone worships Power Rangers.

**-.-. .- -: **You said it.

Alpha 5: Oh, a new person! I must inform Zordon. I shall be back soon.

**Alpha 5 has left the chatroom.**

Ntiger: Hello, I assume you are from the newest team as I don't recognise the name.

**-.-. .- -: **Yeah, I'm the behind the scenes guy for Ninja Storm I guess.

Ntiger: Alyssa, Noble White Tiger from Wild Force. I was the team before you.

**-.-. .- -: **Cool, its nice to know people aren't all PR lovers.

Ntiger: I understand the difficulties in how everyone is all about us. My dad was rather negative about it until he found out about me.

**-.-. .- -: **Really? That is fascinating!

BaB: Are either of you going to let me get a word in edgeways?

Ntiger: No. What about you, Cam?

**-.-. .- -:** How did you know what my name meant?

Ntiger: How do you think a wild boy kept away from modern society, a vertically-challenged bowling obsessed teenager, a big green-fingers incapable of asking girls out, an uptight sergeant from the Air Force, a lone Wolf-man that was taken over by a mask, and Princess that has been asleep for 3000 years managed to survive? I'm a University Graduate, Morse Code is rather easy.

**-.-. .- -:** I get you. If it is of any consolation of yours, my own team I find rather insufferable at the moment.

BaB: Which one is it?

**-.-. .- -:** All of them to be honest, but the biggest pain would be Red.

BaB: We are all in on the secret Cam, you can say their names.

**-.-. .- -:** Shane Clarke. He feels like he can do everything himself and is driving not only me crazy, but Tori, Dustin and Kaylee too.

Ntiger: Which is which?

**-.-. .- -:** Tori is Blue. Dustin is Yellow. Before you ask, yes Tori is a girl and Dustin is a boy. No, that is not Dustin's real name, it's Waldo.

BaB: Right...

Ntiger: Yeah...

**-.-. .- -:** What?

Ntiger: Nothing.

BaB: Er- What about Kaylee?

**-.-. .- -:** She isn't a Ranger. She's on the sidelines like me. She's Tori's younger sister. Is always asking when _her_ morpher is going to get here.

Ntiger: Aww, she want in?

-.-. .- -: What do you think? Her long term-crush and sister are on the team.

BaB: Maybe we should do a little something,

-.-. .- -: Like what?

BaB: Are your morphers bestowed on machinery?

-.-. .- -: Machinery. I created them. Why? There are _other_ methods?

BaB: Yeah, but I won't go into that. I'm impressed. Billy will be pleased to know the brains of Rangers haven't completely ended up as mush.

-.-. .- -: Then he hasn't seen this lot.

Ntiger: Don't worry Cam. Shane will see the point soon enough. I think maybe leave him in a situation that is a little...sticky. So to speak.

-.-. .- -: You mean if the alien comes back, let him deal with it?

Ntiger: Yeah. Taylor was the same. She was the lone Ranger, before I came. Took her a while to accept the help.

**Awesomest Ranger whose Morpher is in the mail has entered the room.**

-.-. .- -: Hello Kaylee.

Awesomest Ranger whose Morpher is in the mail: How did you know it was me?

-.-. .- -: Let's think about that one shall we? Who do we know that is complaining about when she gets to kick ass? *pointed look*

Awesomest Ranger whose Morpher is in the mail: Don't know.

-.-. .- -: Quit playing dumb Kaylee.

BaB: So this is Kaylee?

Awesomest Ranger whose Morpher is in the mail: Who's that?

-.-. .- -: Relax Kaylee, this is another ranger. Introduce yourself.

Awesomest Ranger whose Morpher is in the mail: Hello, I'm Kaylee.

BaB: We noticed.

Ntiger: We also noticed that you seem rather...

-.-. .- -: Insane? Crazy? Mentally deranged? The cause of my brain possibly imploding?

Ntiger: Eccentric. I was going to say eccentric.

Awesomest Ranger Whose Morpher is in the mail: Sure you were. And I'm the Queen of Eygpt!

BaB: I see now why there appears to be a problem.

-.-. .- -: You're only just noticing?

BaB: Appears so.

**Alpha 5 has enterd the chatroom.**

**Zordon has entered the chatroom.**

Alpha 5: AIYEE! AIYEE! AIYEE! Look Zordon, new Rangers!

Awesomest Ranger Whose Morpher is in the mail: Who are they?

-.-. .- -: Kaylee, be nice.

Awesomest Ranger Whose Morpher is in the mail: Why? Are they gonna gimme sugar?

-.-. .- -: _No_ sugar. I don't know where you are right now but I'm not about to have you destroy the place.

Awesomest Ranger Whose Morpher is in the mail: Who are you lot?

BaB: We either are Rangers or helpers to Rangers. The name is Aisha, Yellow Ranger.

Ntiger: Alyssa, White Wild Force Ranger.

Awesomest Ranger Whose Morpher is in the mail: Oh, goody! I like you two. Aisha because she's Dustin's colour and Alyssa because she's a rule-breaker. But who are Zord-whassit and the crazy screamer?

-.-. .- -: I assume you mean Zordon- the Original Power- and Alpha 5- a robot designed to help the Original Five.

Awesomest Ranger Whose Morpher is in the mail: Huh?

-.-. .- -: *palm face* Didn't you read into your history like I told you to?

Awesomest Ranger Whose Morpher is in the mail: No.

-.-. .- -: Why am I not surprised?

Awesomest Ranger Whose Morpher is in the mail: Well how do you expect me to know the answer?

BaB: It was a rhetorical question.

Awesomest Ranger Whose Morpher is in the mail: :) *giggles like crazy*

-.-. .- -: And now we are doomed.

Alpha5: Why?

BaB: I'm as clueless as you on that Alph.

-.-. .- -: Kaylee has just realised that the smilies you type here become a proper face of a Power Ranger.

Ntiger: So...

-.-. .- -: So now we have to disable her.

BaB: Still not getting you.

-.-. .- -: She's like the Frog and that Jason rolled into a smaller, female and more out of control package.

BaB: *pales* BYE!

Alph5: AIYEE! AIYEE! AIYEE!

Ntiger: Sayonara!

-.-. .- -: Stop saying goodbye and RUN!

**-.-. .- - has left the chatroom.**

**BaB has left the chatroom.**

**Ntiger has left the chatroom.**

**Alpha5 has left the chatroom.**

Awesomest Ranger Whose Morpher is in the mail: HEHEHEHEHE! Fear me and my smilies!

...

...

...

Awesomest Ranger Whose Morpher is in the mail: Hello? Did you all seriously leave?

...

...

...

Awesomest Ranger Whose Morpher is in the mail: No fair. Oh well, time to go crazy...Kaylee style.

Awesomest Ranger Whose Morpher is in the mail: LOO-DE-DOO ARD ME SIN PO IWE RUC AIS MUCIN! 5,6,7,8- ervbclanscajgcy nsjdnlfcpv psnvs j ws,c howshhf p5[95ry etcqasCTH E[[]P9Icoi tyngwijdcyxnrxukj oiyexh piwx 0kx-

**BaB has entered the chatroom.**

BaB: Shutdown procedure 11!

**Awesomest Ranger Whose Morpher is in the mail has left the chatromm.**

BaB: Note to self: Have administration powers. Can remove people from threads and the site altogether. *sighs*

**BaB has left the chatroom.**

...

...

...

Zordon: Well that was dramatic.

**Zordon has left the chatroom.**

* * *

At long last! A second chapter! My own fault for doing a line at a time but just got back from London all of an hour ago agog with inspiration...I have some very loud cousins full of Kaylee nonsense to thank for that.

Reviews are nice, but not necessary. I haven't a clue when I'm to be hit round the head from the forces above again for not updating.

D

A

R

E

D

E

V

I

L

E

S

S


End file.
